


Cultural Preference

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, and i think that's cute, cardassians and humans have slightly different kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Cardassians do not kiss the same way humans do and unfortunately, Bashir discovers this well into his relationship with Garak. Luckily for Julian, Garak has no problem teaching him the proper "Cardassian Kiss".





	Cultural Preference

**Author's Note:**

> So i was looking up the cardassian culture and anatomy (for reasons) and discovered that they don’t kiss the same as humans. Which is understandable--so i decided to write a fic about it. Also this is my first garashir fic, so i hope you enjoy :D

“With _all_ the Cardassian literature you make me read--all the lectures on Cardassian culture you’ve given me over lunch--”

 

“And dinner!” Garak added, gesturing with his finger.

 

“Ahh yes, how could I forget dinner! All our _lovely_ discussions of intellect and culture revolving around your species, and _you_ conveniently forget to tell me that Cardassians don’t have ‘kisses’ in their culture. At last not the same kind humans do.”

 

Garak chuckled, shrugging. “I don’t think it matters that much anymore now, Julian. Do you?” He practically hummed as he moved to the opposite side of Bashir’s quarters, hanging up a piece of loose cloth on a hanger.

 

Since the two of them had officially begun their relationship, Julian started to see more extravagant and vibrant colored clothes hanging around in _his_ quarters. Not that he minded, he enjoyed it actually. It was yet another reminder that they were together, and happy. Yet as long as they’d been together and learning new things about the other, there was still some simple housekeeping left to do. Housekeeping that revolved around the clash of cultures.

 

“It matters to me Garak. The last thing I wanted to do was disrespect you, or make you uncomfortable...Kira said when I kissed you that day in the Promenade, you just...froze up.” He shrugged. “And even days after that, when I kissed you...you were still...”

 

“Tense!” Both said at the same time, Garak far more enthusiastic.

 

“And that is because, doctor, as you’ve discovered Cardassians do not normally kiss one another on the lips. I admit, the first time you did _kiss_ me, it was odd. If I had not read up on human romance prior to that, I would have thought you were trying to eat me!”

 

“ _Eat you!”_ Bashir retorted in horror. “Garak! Why didn’t you ever--”

 

“I got used to it. Simple as that.” He grinned as he approached the table, taking a seat across from his partner. “Humans have an _odd_ way of showing affection...I was too shocked to correct you the first time and...”

 

“I just kept on.” Bashir frowned. “It wasn’t my intention to disrespect you, or bring you any sort of discomfort.”

 

Garak  smiled. “I am not offended nor do I feel disrespected. We are...a _multicultural_ couple. You have made changes, and so have I.”

 

For a few moments, Julian found his mind (and heart) drifting toward images of the future wondering how to make this “multicultural couple” a “multicultural family”, but the seriousness of the moment returned, and Bashir found himself tossed back into reality.

 

“You absorb my culture, I absorb yours Garak. It’s only fair. So tell me, how do Cardassians kiss?”

 

Garak rose an eyebrow ridge before placing his elbow on the table with his arm up right, slowly extending toward Bashir. His palm was held exposed, open toward the doctor who simply stared.

 

“I’m guessing you aren’t saying hello.”

 

“No, not at all.” Garak chuckled. “Now you do the same thing.”

 

Bashir copied the expression and watched as Garak’s moved his own palm even further. Their hands eventually met--Garak’s cold palm rubbing against Bashir’s for a few moments. As soon as it had happened, it was over.

 

“That was it?” Bashir commented, his hand still in the same position. “A Cardassian kiss?”

 

“Were you expecting something different?” Garak added heartedly. “As you see Julian, our expression of intimacy is very different from yours.”

 

“No wonder you thought I was going to eat you.” Bashir laughed, leaning back into the chair. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t expect something...different--if that’s the right word. However, I appreciate the simplicity of it.”

 

“If that’s all then Julian, I’m headed to bed.” Garak stood. “I have a few customers coming in early tomorrow morning.”

 

“I’m glad we could have this talk Garak.” Julian stretched, getting tired himself. “And from now on, would you prefer me to kiss you the , Cardassian way?”

 

He hadn’t even noticed Garak sneak up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and bending down slightly. His cool lips brushed against Bashir’s cheek before he withdrew, heading toward the bed.

 

“Dear doctor, I prefer the human way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If you did, please comment <3.


End file.
